The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing unwanted ions from ionized liquids, and more particularly to the demineralization of sea and other saline water.
The desirability of providing new and improved systems for removing ions from liquids, such as for the demineralization of sea and other saline water, has long been recognized. Attempts have been made to achieve this goal using the well known distillation and reverse osmosis processes, as well as various methods which employ electrical energy. Some of the methods which employ electrical energy are electrolysis, electrodialysis, electrophoresis, and electrochemically-controlled ion exchange among others. Also, new and improved electro-mechanical ion transport systems for removing ions from liquids, such as sea water are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,026 and 4,060,477.
Other attempts have employed electromagnetic energy together with a magnetic field, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,776 and 3,929,433. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,746 and 4,265,754 disclose arrangements which employ a magnetic field in combination with an electrically grounded conduit. In the latter two patents, however, the ions are not removed from the liquid, but rather are transformed into whole molecules. Since the whole molecules are much more stable than their corresponding cations, the water exhibits the properties of soft water despite the fact that the substances which were in the untreated water are still present.
The present invention differs from all of the foregoing as well as from all other systems and methods of which I am aware and provides a new and improved apparatus and method for removing ions from a liquid.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for removing ions from a liquid in a continuous process and with no moving parts.